


Seducing his Big Brother

by mysticaljayne



Series: Month of Love [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean wants Pie, M/M, Sammy wants this, witch's curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just have to ignore the curse and, eventually, the curse will fade on its own. There's no reason to give the witch the satisfaction of her curse actually working, even if she's already ganked.</p><p> </p><p>Though Sam has a different plan.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, and Dean wants pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing his Big Brother

A simple curse from a simple witch. They killed her, but the aftereffects were still here. She had thought it to be funny to change their feelings so that they wouldn’t be the same as they were before.

 

Basically, they each had a hard on for another, that no amount of masturbation was going to get rid of. The witch’s exact wording had made it so that the urge wouldn’t go away, until they actually gave into one another at least three times.

 

Everything had something to do with threes, and the witch’s curse was no different. By her words, they would have to have sex with each other, three times.

 

“Maybe a hand job would work?” Dean gritted out, and Sam knew he was trying to come up with ways that wouldn’t be too invasive to the two of them.

 

Even without the spell, Sam had wanted his brother. As he sits across from him, in another motel of many, Sam decided on something. “No, Dean.”

 

Sam guesses something in his voice must have gone through the lust filled haze of his brother’s mind. “What?”

 

“I said no.” Sam pulled his shirt off, and undid his pants as well. “We will do this the right way.” He wanted to do it the right way, but no need to tell Dean that, yet.

 

“Right way?” Dean’s voice came out slightly strangled. “What are you talking about? There’s no right way for this.”

 

“Take off your clothes, Dean.” Sam ordered, while also shimmying his pants and underwear on down. He didn’t miss the way Dean’s eyes focused on his body in lust induced hunger, and Sam pretended that it was actually because Dean wanted this, and not just because of the spell.

 

Dean looked about to argue, but went ahead and obeyed. “I don’t know why you want to let this woman have the last say. We could fight her curse off.”

 

Sam didn’t want to, and that was the thing. He didn’t want it to be the spell to make this happen, but by doing this, the witch had tipped his hand. “Or, we could just let her do this. Are you really this upset, Dean? We could do the first one your way, if you want.”

 

Sam kept his gaze down, so he wouldn’t see his brother’s expression. It took a few moments, but he finally felt Dean’s hand on his shoulder. He looked up, so he would focus on Dean’s face, and not his naked form so close to his own. “First my way, second your choice.” Dean sat down on the bed, both of them as naked as they had been born.

 

Gently, so as not to spook Dean, Sam placed his hand over his brother’s blood filled cock. With cautious fingers, he curled around the shaft, making a type of sheath with his fingers. Dean’s moan told him that his touch was doing its job.

 

With more confidence than himself, Dean curled a fist around Sam’s and started a slow pumping motion. Copying Dean, Sam did the same to him. The same speed, the same roughness. Both of them panting, and only Sam keeping his eyes open.

 

Sam was watching his brother’s face as he came undone. Dean? Dean was keeping his eyes closed, as though avoiding what it was that they were doing.

 

Finally, they both came, just a pump or two apart. Dean’s eyes popped open, and Sam tried to keep his smile calm, and not overly friendly. His brother didn’t need to know how he was okay with all of this. “You okay, Sammy?”

 

Sam ignored the question, and scooted closer to Dean. “Yeah, one down, two to go.” He tried not to think about the kind of pain this would leave with him afterwards. A little bit of something, was better than nothing, he guessed.

 

Dean’s smirk was something he looked forward to seeing, but didn’t want his brother to know how much. “Your turn, little brother.”

 

Yes, his turn. His turn to decide which kind to do. They could do the same as they did before, or he could do one of the things he had been imagining to do to his brother since their teen years. “Lay down, Dean.” Dean looked about to complain, when Sam raised his voice. “I said, lay down.”

 

Dean complied, laying down on his back. A cocky grin on his face that a part of Sam just wanted to take off. Sam wanted Dean to be yelling in pleasure, and not thinking enough to be cocky.

 

“On your stomach.” Sam stood, and looked down at Dean until his older brother complied. “On your knees.”

 

Dean moved so that his knees were under him, and butt up in the air. “Making me tingly, Sammy?” His smirk was still in place, and Sam let it annoy him.

 

He moved around, and like a viper, smacked one of Dean’s raised butt cheeks. “Shut it, Dean.” He stalked around, and grabbed one of the condoms Dean always kept on hand. A couple of quick strokes of his shaft, a quick rip of the package, and with a practice move, he covered himself.

 

“Sammy?” His name sounded like a question, and Sam wasn’t about to answer it. “You don’t have to…” Sam lined himself up, and inched into his brother’s blossoming hole.

 

Sam observed Dean’s knees shaking, and pulled his body to him, even as he was completely sheathed inside of him. “I want to.” One hand on Dean, and Sam started a gentle tempo on both Dean’s dick, and into Dean’s hole. He was surrounding his brother, keeping him safe, giving him pleasure, and basically giving his brother everything that he could. Dean deserved…he deserved so much more than this life that first his father, and then him, dragged him into.

 

“Sam…Sam!” Dean came in his hand, and Sam came inside of Dean. Spent, for the moment, the two of them collapsed on the bed. Sam pulled out, even as Dean panted in his ear. “Why’d you do that, for?”

 

Feeling courageous, Sam gave Dean a peck on the lips. “Because I wanted to.” Sam laid back, avoiding Dean’s gaze, and just staring up at the ceiling.

 

Dean was lying next to him, and Sam wouldn’t look his way. “Thanks, but I choose this time.” Dean told his brother, and Sam chose to not think about the way Dean said it. It was a few moments, but Sam felt Dean’s hand come over and start stroking him. A little bit of pressure and Sam was curling on his side, and Dean was laying with his body completely fitted into him.

 

“D…Dean?” Sam was confused, even as he felt Dean starting a rhythm next to his thigh, and on his cock.

 

“Sh.” Dean was the one in control this time, and Sam was willing to give the control to his brother. He was just confused. “I…I need you to be happy, Sammy.” Dean increased the speed, and the pressure on Sam. “I just didn’t…”

 

Sam reached a hand to that it covered his brother’s hand, which was covering his cock. “I know, Dean. I know. I just didn’t know how to tell you.” Pleasure flooded through him, and he came once more. Dean following not far behind him.

 

Three times, and the spell was broken. Things would go back to the way they were before, right?

 

Before Dean could get up, Sam was pulling his arms around him. “Sleep, Dean.” Sam ordered once more, and he could feel Dean’s nod behind him.

 

“Then…things go back to normal?” Dean’s voice was hesitant, and Sam took the opportunity of not having to look at his brother’s face, to feel brave about this thing.

 

“Only if you want to.”

 

Silence for a long time…and Sam finally heard Dean’s voice from behind. “What if…what if I want this?”

 

Sam held Dean’s arms with his own, trying to be careful to keep his excitement under wraps. “Then we’ll keep doing this, because I want it, too.”

 

“You still owe me dinner and pie.”

 

Of course Dean wants pie.


End file.
